Pretty Wicked Things
Pretty Wicked Things is the twenty-third episode of The Originals: The Big Easy and the 23rd episode overall. Summary CHRISTMASTIME IN THE QUARTER- Celina travels to New Hampshire to settle an old score and find Angelique. Cami appears to Kieran as the once-devout man questions the righteousness of his actions while Genevieve works against her. Markos plays nice with the Mikaelsons at a dinner party, and all the while Klaus plots against him. Christabella makes a move against Elijah. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) * Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell * Yusuf Gatewood as Finn Mikaelson (credit only) * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * with Sebastian Roche as Mikael/The Shachath * and Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux Special Guest Stars * Jason Momoa as Catahecassa (flashbacks) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood/The Shachath * with Arnold Vosloo as Darien Bravura * and Julian McMahon as Taylor Kingston Recurring Cast * Leven Rambin as Esther * Haley Lu Richardson as Angelique Mikaelson * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos * Rebecca Mader as Susanna Delacroix/Dahlia * Jessica Lowndes as Celina Kingston * Stacey Farber as Stacy Labonair * Emma Lahana as Hannah Labonair * Nishi Munshi as Gia * and Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel (uncredited) Episode TEASER INT. ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- EVENING REBEKAH pours herself some scotch as KOL swaggers inside. KOL: Evening, Bekah. I was wondering how long it’d take for Klaus to end your banishment. REBEKAH: Oh, this is just a reprieve, knowing him. He’ll boot my ass out of town once this whole debacle blows over. I’ll say one thing: if Markos or Dahlia or whoever so much as breathe on my niece, I will kill them myself. KOL: There’s the sister I remember. Welcome home. He pours his own glass of scotch and they chink glasses. They smile. ELIJAH enters. ELIJAH: Markos, Dahlia, and Freya are downstairs. If ever you wanted a chance to dole out punishment, I would suggest following dinner. REBEKAH: You brought them here? Are you insane? ELIJAH: Klaus, Kol and I will meet with them to discuss some sort of compromise. If they refuse to see reason, well, three less witches in the world. KOL: You’re beginning to sound like Nik, ‘Lijah. REBEKAH: And what of me? ELIJAH: Celina and Gia need you. They’ve located the baby. I know how much she means to you, so I took the liberty of refurbishing your car. He tosses her a set of car keys. Bex smiles and vaults out the window. INT. DINING ROOM- NEXT MARKOS, SUSANNA/DAHLIA, and FREYA seat themselves as KLAUS enters, Elijah and Kol close behind. MARKOS: Mikaelsons. Where is the sister? KLAUS: Otherwise occupied. MARKOS: I would hope she’s not on her way to New Hampshire to snuff out the Lockwood boy and rescue the child. The brothers’ faces momentarily betray their shock. MARKOS (cont’d): What? You think I didn’t know? I know everything, vampires. I am Markos, brother of Silas. That child is rightfully Dahlia’s. It is the only reason she is in this backwater town in the first place. KOL: Logically, this retrieval would be in her favor: snatch the tyke once she returns. SUSANNA/DAHLIA: You would presume to understand me? I am not without honor, Kol. I would let you give her to me of your own free will. KLAUS: You are woefully naïve if you believe anything of the sort will happen! Markos flicks his wrist. Klaus’ head snaps violently to one side and he collapses. Kol and Elijah struggle to remain civil. MARKOS: He’s always been a bit of a hothead. Oh, calm down, boys. Let’s continue this conversation in a more civilized manner. END TEASER ACT I INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT HANNAH LABONAIR sleeps, bound and gagged, on the floor. BRAVURA stands over her, gun in hand, watching her like a hawk. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT STACY slides a beer down the counter to TAYLOR KINGSTON. STACY: Hey, aren’t you that senator who’s been bragging about running against Clinton in 2016? Kingston, right? KINGSTON: What’s it to ya? STACY: Just asking. To what does this humble establishment owe the pleasure? KINGSTON: You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. STACY: Bettin’ it’s got something to do with Klaus. You musta pissed him off real bad to warrant his wrath. Or maybe you just spilled something on his carpet. KINGSTON: I heard some creepy blonde talking about an absent werewolf or two last night. You must be Stacy. Stacy backs up. KINGSTON: Relax. I’m not here to turn you over. The only reason I’m in this godforsaken city is to get my daughter back and make a deal with Elijah Mikaelson. STACY: What does Elijah have to do with your politics? KINGSTON: Let’s just say I see a certain political advantage to their… special talents. STACY: Oh, I get it. KINGSTON: I understand you don’t like them very much and vice versa. I can offer you- STACY: Protection? Nah, I’m good. I’ll take my chances, sir. KINGSTON: Suit yourself. He practically chugs his beer and slides the glass back to her. INT. CAR- NIGHT GIA has started driving with one hand while a sleepy CELINA holds the vampire’s free hand. CELINA: Slow down, babe. GIA: 90 in an 80 is not speeding. CELINA: It is when you’ve been going 90 for the last three hours. GIA: It helps when evading cops on the way to save a magical unicorn baby so said baby’s father doesn’t kill all your friends before new years. CELINA: What? GIA: Before we left, Klaus compelled me to come along or he’d slaughter what little remained of Marcel’s vampire community in Algiers. I guess he didn’t think you could do it alone. CELINA: Is that the only reason you’re here? GIA: No. She affectionately squeezes Celina’s hand. THUD! CELINA: What the hell? Celina lowers the passenger side window and looks up to the hood. Rebekah is clinging to the hood! REBEKAH: Hi, ladies. Thought you might need some help. Mind letting me in? She smiles nervously. INT. SAFEHOUSE- NIGHT Caption: New Hampshire TYLER gazes down at a sleeping Angelique. The infant wiggles unconsciously. TYLER: So much power, such a small package. Mustn’t have that. His eyes turn gold. EXT. ABBATOIR- NIGHT A slightly tipsy Kingston gazes up at the balcony leading to: INT. KLAUS’ STUDY- NIGHT ESTHER awakens, still shackled. ESTHER: Really, boys? Bringing her here? Kingston stumbles inside, falling to the floor. Esther is startled. KINGSTON: Evening. ESTHER: You must be Senator Kingston. I’ve heard much about you. This gets Kingston’s spirits going. KINGSTON: Have you? Hopefully about how allying with me would behoove us all and about what a magnificent politician I am for being so forward-thinking when it comes to the supernatural community. ESTHER: Mostly how my children plan on killing you in the most grandiose way possible. KINGSTON: Oh. ESTHER: “Oh” indeed. Why are you here? KINGSTON: I’ve done my research on your sister Dahlia. ESTHER: Then you would know how formidable an adversary she can be, just as I have. I would stay out of her way, out of everyone’s way, were I you. Your family’s optimism in their ability to negotiate with my children is insufferably naïve. They would kill you as soon as look at you if you did not serve some purpose to them. Your daughter still exhibits flashes of memory from the werewolf mother and the only reason you’re alive is because your death would mean losing Celina as a potential ally in the coming conflict. KINGSTON: ‘Coming conflict’? ESTHER: Davos is on the move. He hunts for my children without rest. KINGSTON: Who is this Davos? ESTHER: One of the first vampires ever sired. He leads a faction of similarly old and powerful vampires who call themselves the Old Ones. They wish to usurp my children’s place as the apex vampires and kill the Originals without any harm coming to they themselves. To this end, the Old Ones have allied themselves with my sister. She cannot be allowed to regain her true body. KINGSTON: I believe I can help with that. He smiles mischievously at her. INT. ABBATOIR KITCHEN- NIGHT Freya looks over the tables stacked high with various foods. FREYA: I know you are there. Kol slinks out from the shadows of the corridor leading to the dining room, where the sounds of Elijah and Markos arguing fill the atmosphere. KOL: It’s been a long time, sister. FREYA: I am not your sister. You were a distraction, nothing more. KOL: Using me to spy on Nik, Bex, and Elijah is undoubtedly a thing only a Mikaelson could do. FREYA: You are all cowards. KOL: I beg your pardon? FREYA: Your wretched siblings and your even more wretched parents. You are weak and chose the coward’s way of survival. KOL: And Dahlia is not a coward? She feared loneliness so much she tethered you to her when she cast that abominable sleeping spell. FREYA: Don’t you dare speak ill of my mother! She grabs both sides of Kol’s head. He begins bleeding from his eyes and mouth. FREYA: You are the traitor’s children. It is only fitting that you betray each other at every available opportunity. Kol painstakingly wrenches Freya’s hands from him and speeds her into: INT. BEDROOM- NEXT Kol pins Freya underneath him on the bed. KOL: Listen to me! I do not wish to harm you! FREYA: Then unhand me. KOL: No. FREYA: Unhand. Me. KOL: I do not know what Dahlia has done to you, Freya, but I will undo it. I will make you see reason. FREYA: Why do you care so much for me? KOL: You are family. I will not fight you, sister. He caresses her face. KOL (CONT’D, voice breaking): Please listen. Please. He rests his forehead on hers. With this physical contact, Freya seems to relax. FLASH! INT. ROUSSEAU’S- DUSK Kol knocks back several glasses of alcohol as Freya enters and sits beside him. KOL: What is a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this? FREYA: I had hoped someone might sneak me into the Mikaelson Christmas party tomorrow evening? KOL: Is that a question or a statement, love? FREYA: Whichever you prefer. Kol smirks. INT. ABBATOIR COURTYARD- EVENING Freya watches as Klaus and Elijah dagger Kol. She turns and disappears into the crowd, thoroughly disgusted. EXT. ABBATOIR- EVENING Freya huffs and stalks into the night. Rebekah calls out to her. REBEKAH: Hey! Wait! Freya turns to the statuesque blonde. FREYA: You’re the sister, right? Rebekah? REBEKAH: Who, if I may, is asking? FREYA: You’ve got more heart than your brothers. I pray that you keep that in spite of their cruelty. REBEKAH: It’s not as easy as it looks, and Elijah is a much better man than what he showed tonight. I’m sure you might end up fancying him since you seem disinterested in Kol. FREYA: How could I ever fancy a man who did that to his own blood? REBEKAH: Our family is complicated, darling, but that doesn’t mean you should not give it a chance. FREYA: I might be more inclined to be forgiving if I knew you, Rebekah, but I do not. Now if you will excuse me I have somewhere to be. REBEKAH: At least let me escort you! FREYA: I do not think the Dowager Fauline takes kindly to vampires. The lights down the street blow out and Freya vanishes. INT. ABBATOIR BEDROOM- SAME Kol gets off of Freya, who’s expression has hardened again. FREYA: Thank you, Kol… Kol smiles hopefully. FREYA (CONT’D): For reminding me why I detest you all. With that, she stalks away in the direction of the dining room. EXT. FIELD- MORNING Caption: 911, Battle of Maldon Freya and a BULKY MAN (CATAHECASSA) survey a field littered with corpses. Freya wears armor befitting of a Viking warrior and carries a shield and sword. CATAHECASSA: It is a shame that Mikael is not here. FREYA: You know Mikael, commander? CATAHECASSA: I grew up with him. I was part of a raid he participated in on a local village about twenty years back. The only survivors were a couple of witch sisters and one of whom went with Mikael; the other had the greatest raven hair. I had to have her, but she refused me many times until finally I just took her. Loved it, she did. Told me I was the best- FREYA: That is quite enough reminiscing for one day, commander. INT. FAULINE COTTAGE- NIGHT Several dozen witches fight amongst themselves and others begin self-harming. FREYA: Poor souls. I pity them. She snaps her fingers and finds herself in the attic alongside a large coffin. MARKOS appears from the shadows. MARKOS: You have your orders. FREYA: I take orders from no one save Mother and this is her whim, Markos, not yours. I will sleep here as she requests until the time is right for her to come here in pursuit of the coward’s wretched offspring. Markos smirks. INT. NURSERY- NIGHT TYLER LOCKWOOD stares down at baby ANGELIQUE. TYLER Look at you. So small, so fragile, and yet so dangerous. You’re a monster and you made your mom a monster too. You’ll make more monsters, just like your dad. That is your destiny, child, you will be a… His eyes shine black for a split second. TYLER (CONT’D) …An unpredictable and feared menace to this world if you go unchecked. Your magic is tainted by the werewolf curse and the vampirism that Esther foolishly allowed a foothold in this world. Oh, if Esther only knew what she allowed onto the Earth once she cast her botched immortality spell. Dark magic is not without a dark source and that source has been biding its time to overrun this world. Mark my words, it will, and I fear it will corrupt you farther than even your abominable heritage has already corrupted you. A flash of pity in the hybrid’s eyes. TYLER (CONT’D) Thus you must die. BANG! A gunshot rings out and the hybrid goes down. Celina, holding the smoking gun, rushes over to the baby, flanked by Rebekah and Gia. REBEKAH Is she all right? TYLER What does it matter? GIA Shut up. CELINA You’re sick, Lockwood. She trains her gun on him again and just as she pulls the trigger- FHEEWWWW! Tyler turns into a huge cloud of smoke that engulfs the room and flies away. Rebekah speeds over to the crib and finds the infant gone. GIA What the hell was that? REBEKAH The bloody Shachath! God knows what it has done to my niece! Fan out, find them! END ACT I ACT II EXT. BATTLEFIELD- DAY Freya fights valiantly, putting down several Anglo-Saxon warriors with her dual swords. Through the din of carnage and bloodshed, she spies an imposing man. The leader of the Anglo-Saxon forces. She calls out something in Norse to Catahecassa, who charges through several men with a force not previously seen in the rest of the Viking soldiers. Something animalistic. Primal. Freya’s eyes go wide as Catahecassa tears the men to pieces as if they are nothing. When her leader begins fighting the Anglo-Saxon leader, Freya diverts her attention back to her own adversaries, hacking and slashing with reckless abandon. In the distance, DAHLIA takes all of this in with a mixture of revulsion and pride. EXT. HILL- NIGHT Caption: 2000 Years Ago Markos sits on a rock, sulking. Several dozen witches lay around him, all dead or dying. Grotesquely disfigured. A shrouded man comes up to him, a beggar. All dialogue is in Latin, with English subtitles below: BEGGAR Please, sir, spare a coin? MARKOS I know your voice. BEGGAR Sir? MARKOS Do not play coy with me, Catahecassa. He shoves the man away. The beggar stumbles backward, falling on his ass onto the ground. His cloak knocked back, we see that he is indeed CATAHECASSA. CATAHECASSA Sir, what has happened? MARKOS I happened, Catahecassa. You are insufferable, masquerading as a beggar to get close to me and my ilk. CATAHECASSA Your kind practices knowledge of the universe, power over animals and man alike. I wish to partake in such knowledge. MARKOS Your favorite animal is a wolf, yes? You’ve a pet wolf? CATAHECASSA Indeed, sir. MARKOS You are no witch, Catahecassa. Magic is born, not learned, except in very few cases, and your bloodline reeks of humanity. But I may perhaps compromise. A way to both rid you of your badgering and take my mind from my grief. CATAHECASSA Your grief? MARKOS My brother was the witch Silas, as you well know, and he was engaged to his fellow magic practitioner Qetsiyah. CATAHECASSA I was in fact invited to the wedding. I am one of the bride’s closest friends. MARKOS Indeed you are. You see the carnage about me? The ruined decorum? This was to be the wedding place. Silas soon discovered that he fancied another and conceived with her, a woman who Qetsiyah promptly murdered. A close friend of mine named Kahri. But throwing Kahri and her unborn child from a cliff was not enough, no, she had to return and slaughter the wedding party, so incensed was she. Burned them all alive in this very spot. She came for me next, sent her minions after me. Phoenicians can be so temperamental. This is the outcome of her plight to destroy me as she destroyed my brother. He begins laughing manically. Catahecassa backs away in fear. Markos jolts to his feet and grabs Catahecassa’s head in his hands. MARKOS I will show you great things beyond your wildest dreams, Catahecassa. Your love the wolves, do you not? CATAHECASSA (whimpering) Yes… Yes! MARKOS Then be one! Markos begins chanting in Czech as Catahecassa begins screaming. Markos releases the pained man and stalks away. Catahecassa hits the ground, writhing and shrieking in agony. His eyes turn golden. Moments later, a large grey wolf bounds off into the underbrush. INT. THE ABBATOIR- DINING ROOM- NIGHT Elijah eyes Markos uncertainly. MARKOS You seem perplexed, Elijah. ELIJAH You claim to be responsible for the creation of an entire supernatural species. MARKOS The wolves were initially created as a punishment. Catahecassa upset me. I made him immortal, he still roams free to this day. ELIJAH And you, sister, you knew this Catahecassa? FREYA As I said, he was my commander during a skirmish with the Anglo-Saxons some ten centuries ago. ELIJAH Most intriguing, yet I fail to see what Catahecassa has to do with our current predicament, much less this meal. I invited you all here to discuss the terms of your stay in the Quarter, not regale me with stories of the distant past. Shall we move on to our intended topic of conversation? SUSANNA/DAHLIA Catahecassa is exceedingly relevant, nephew. He is with your codependent sister and her lesbian friends. ELIJAH They are in search of Tyler Lock- FREYA Tyler Lockwood is long dead, Elijah. Silas killed him shortly after your brother came to New Orleans. SUSANNA/DAHLIA That is topic for another time, my Freya. ELIJAH And what, pray tell, have you to gain from the mass numbers of wolves currently in the Quarter, Dahlia? They greatly dislike witches. SUSANNA/DAHLIA My original body, I want it back. The blood moon will help me do that. Catahecassa is close to eliminating your sister, there is naught you can do to stop him. ELIJAH Threaten Rebekah again and I- FREYA Catahecassa died on the battlefield in Maldon, Elijah. Mother, in her incomparable intelligence, made sure his soul would survive, a tool to torment those she deemed a threat. She turned him into something greater than human, vampire, witch, or, wolf could ever dream of becoming. He is pure magic. He can change his shape at will to torment his targets. No doubt he plans to use the bastard’s bastard to bargain his freedom from us. ELIJAH Catahecassa is the Shachath? MARKOS How perceptive. Too bad such intelligence could not be put to use for us. He blinks. Elijah’s head violently SNAPS to one side and he falls face-first into his plate of food. INT. ROUSSEAU’S- NIGHT Genevieve slinks up to the bar where Stacy stands quietly, lost in thought. STACY Oh. It’s you. GENEVIEVE Look, Miss Labonair, I am fully aware that you don’t trust me, but- STACY But nothing, get out of this bar. GENEVIEVE I know you want to help your cousin and her baby. Your baby, too. I can offer you both protection from Markos. STACY (scoffs) Markos? It’s the other wolves and that blonde psycho I’m worried about. GENEVIEVE Freya? STACY Yeah. Real crazy. There was a scary black dude with her, African I think. GENEVIEVE Haitian. STACY Whatever. Are you gonna keep correcting me or is there a point to his conversation? Cuz I ain’t going nowhere with some witch. Have a good day. Gen tries one final time to get Stacy to talk to her. There’s a hint of sadness in her eyes, a familiarity. GENEVIEVE I know Rachel Correa may seem like a savior or whatever, but she’s not. She works for Markos, which means she works for Freya and Dahlia. She’s planning something, and call me sentimental, but I don’t want to see a pregnant woman caught in the crossfire. STACY Why? Why do you care? You can go, like now. GENEVIEVE Because I was once in a… I am… STACY What? Genevieve opens her mouth to say something, but Stacy glowers at her. Defeated, the redhead leaves. INT. THE ABBATOIR- DINING ROOM- NIGHT Kol reenters and sits. Freya eyes him crossly. KOL (to Freya) You seem as chipper as ever, sister. FREYA Stop calling me that! KOL It is true. Something in his voice causes Freya’s voice to soften. FREYA Kol? Wha… what’s happening? Why am I here? SUSANNA/DAHLIA Sweet Freya? She reaches out to touch Freya’s shoulder, but the blonde glares at the woman, sending Dahlia flying out the window and onto: EXT. THE ABBATOIR- STREET- NEXT Dahlia brushes herself off as Markos materializes from the shadows and comes to her aid. He offers his hand, which she rejects; she gets to her feet herself. MARKOS My lady, I am concerned that- SUSANNA/DAHLIA If there is one thing I have learned in raising Freya, it is that I must let her have her tantrums once in a while. Being a firstborn of this bloodline makes for a spectacular show of rage. Rather catastrophic, actually. MARKOS But if we cannot control her- SUSANNA/DAHLIA Let me handle that. Wait outside with me and watch the moon. MARKOS Beg pardon? SUSANNA/DAHLIA The moon, look at it. Isn’t it magnificent? The pair look up and see that the moon is almost at its apex. Markos smiles knowingly. MARKOS Shall I go? SUSANNA/DAHLIA Not yet. Elijah will have to be swayed to our side if this is to succeed. Watch them from the shadows, that seems to be your specialty now. Markos dissolves back into the shadows, smiling all the while. SUSANNA/DAHLIA Creep. EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Genevieve traipses down the street, constantly on the lookout. Her cell begins ringing loudly, causing her to jump. She takes it out and answers. GENEVIEVE Hello? CHRISTABELLA (voice) Hello, Miss Thorne. I was hoping you had some idea about Elijah’s whereabouts. GENEVIEVE I’m still searching, I… She hears a low moaning in the background of the call. GENEVIEVE What is that noise? CHRISTABELLA (voice) Oh, that. It appears the wolf has gone into labor. It’s fine, she won’t live long anyway. GENEVIEVE Why are you doing this? CHRISTABELLA (voice) I did some digging and it seems to be that the wolves are the cornerstone of Markos’ plan, the fuel for the spell. The blood moon will not occur if Markos cannot channel the raw power of the wolves’ moonlight rings. The rings cannot channel the wolves’ power if the owner is deceased and it turns out that Hannah got herself one. GENEVIEVE When? How? She’s been with someone since she arrived in New Orleans. CHRISTABELLA (voice) Even when with child, wolves can be sneaky. You have one hour. Oh, and you might wanna stop by St. Anne’s first. GENEVIEVE Why? The phone goes dead. GENEVIEVE Damn it! INT. ST. ANNE’S- ATTIC- NIGHT A dreary KIERAN awakes to find a blonde figure standing over him. When his vision finally clears, he sees: CAMI! KIERAN What…? Cami? CAMI Hi, uncle Kieran. She smiles weakly. END ACT II ACT III INT. ST. ANNE’S- ATTIC- NIGHT Cami kneels down in front of Kieran. CAMI Hey. Heard you’ve had a rough week. KIERAN You’re not real. You can’t be. I heard you die. CAMI You can thank Klaus. I asked him to slip his blood into my coffee as a precaution. As soon as she says this, the door swings open and in walks a wide-eyed Genevieve. GENEVIEVE Father, I need a… oh, my god! CAMI Would’ve figured you had gotten your sorry ass out of here by now, Genevieve. GENEVIEVE Can’t. Some psycho vampire has one of the wolves Markos needs for his spell. CAMI Who the hell is Markos? KIERAN Long story. Miss Thorne, is there something pressing that required you to barge in here uninvited? GENEVIEVE Father Kieran, you were brought back from the Other Side just before it collapsed by Markos, weren’t you? KIERAN Yes. CAMI What? You told me you slipped through when the anchor was compromised or whatever. KIERAN Markos brought me back so I could spy on the Mikaelsons for him until he arrived in town. His magic was limited then and Klaus had some witch cast a powerful cloaking spell over the French Quarter. At first, I refused, but then he ordered you killed. My anger was enough to compel me to stay here and then the Shachath got to me. It thought it could use me as an weapon against Klaus. It amplified my distaste for the wolves, had me kill Francesca. GENEVIEVE But Francesca’s death is what caused Rachel to align with Markos and his cabal in the first place. Why would you listen to that monstrosity in the first place? KIERAN (to Cami) Because… it promised to bring you back. So I killed the queen, let the Mikaelsons dismantle the Faction. It was useless anyway. GENEVIEVE You can fill us in on your side of all this later, Father. I need a favor. KIERAN Why should I help you? GENEVIEVE Because I know how much you value life and you’re disgusted with yourself for having taken it. It’s why you’ve been hiding away up here. The woman the vampire has is a werewolf, a pregnant werewolf. I think the wolves are tied to Markos’ spell. He brought you back and the magic he used to do so gave you some kind of telepathic link. I need you to tell me where he is. CAMI How do we know we can trust you? What’s with the sudden change of he…? KIERAN Cami? Cami listens to Genevieve’s heartbeat. It’s slow, normally paced. Then Cami picks up on something else: a second heartbeat. CAMI You’re pregnant. Markos? Genevieve starts tearing up and she nods quickly. KIERAN I can tell you everything you need to know. EXT. THE ABBATOIR- NIGHT Susanna/Dahlia paces impatiently as a now-awake Klaus swaggers through the door. SUSANNA/DAHLIA You’re awake sooner than I expected. KLAUS I thought to myself, “why would your lackeys let me go,” unless you wanted to speak more privately. SUSANNA/DAHLIA Your daughter. She- KLAUS I have no use for talk. I know full well you wish to harvest her powers. I did my research on you, spent an evening with a very old and wise warlock named Analektos. Her expression changes as soon as he says this name. KLAUS Oh, yes. He told me of your bitter rivalry and how exquisite a tale that was. He made a point of informing me that when you harvest a witch’s power, said witch dies. My daughter’s magic is tainted, if you will, by my werewolf gene, the anger that accompanies it, and the so-called ‘curse’ of vampirism. I cannot allow you to have such power, auntie dearest. I also took care to notice that you’re an even better practitioner of the art of possession than my mother? Why is that, I wonder? Perhaps for all your power you could not save your own body from the ravages of time. Perhaps you just like making us paranoid. I’ve come across my share of sadistic witches these past ten centuries and now I see: they were all you, or acolytes of you. I trust you knew of a witch named Celeste? I think you sicced her on us as a warning. Let her think she was having her vengeance on my siblings and I when in reality she was a puppet of yours. Which, in turn, tells me you needed Tunde and Genevieve specifically. Why else let Celeste die so soon after resurrecting them? SUSANNA/DAHLIA At least I do not possess the corpse of the witch who press-ganged you into coming and staying her in the first place as my sister did. What a pathetic, futile attempt hat was to warn you. I would thank you for sending her back to hell, but seeing as she is back, such a thank you would be meaningless. You are quite intelligent, Niklaus, I give you that. I always heard you had a gift for the theatrical, just as Mikael does. I’d love to see it. Are we going to monologue back and forth all night or shall we get down to business? KLAUS Business sounds more fun. SUSANNA/DAHLIA Perfect. Turn, three paces? That sort of thing? KLAUS I would rather do this. Before she can react, Klaus punches her so hard that her head spins 180 degrees. Susanna’s body falls to the ground. Freya leans against the entrance, clapping sarcastically. FREYA How like you. Killing without mercy instead of fighting for what you believe to be right. The coward again chooses the cowardly path, just as you did when you sent your child away. Klaus speeds toward her but, THUNK, hits the barrier around the entrance. He snarls at her. FREYA The big, bad wolf. You haven’t changed. KLAUS You sound like Mikael. FREYA I’ve been watching all of you from afar for centuries. Detestable excuses for people. I will rejoice when Dahlia finally kills you all. You really thought it would be this easy? You can’t stop her. She slinks back inside. INT. ABATTOIR- DINING ROOM- NEXT Elijah awakens as Freya sits back down. Markos clicks his tongue. MARKOS Quite the juicy mind you have, Elijah, so full of death and carnage now that your mother splintered your red door. You speak of the sanctity of family, of human life, but your hypocrisy shines through even now. When we were in Mystic Falls, you claimed to have joined me in my crusade to defeat my megalomaniac of a brother for the good of all humanity, as I truly did, but you lied. ELIJAH Would you have sided with me otherwise? MARKOS And because you lied, your sister lost the child I allowed her to conceive, a one-time-only gift in exchange for her aid in befriending my brother’s lover and getting inside information that would help us stop his ascension. KOL You also caused Rebekah other distress when you killed Mason Lockwood. (off his look) The werewolf fiance of one of Rebekah’s oldest friends, Josephine Salvatore. A man who became a close friend of mine in the seven months of our insurgency against your brother. Not only have you angered two Mikaelsons, but also you have deprived an unborn child of his father. MARKOS The wolf begged me to take his life, for two reasons: to stop Silas’ ascension spell, and so that I would spare his lover. ELIJAH And yet it was all for naught as Silas now got what he wanted despite all of our efforts. He won. He now resides in the Fold. Heaven, some call it. Silas is now like a god and who knows what he may do with such power. How many untold innocents died in our futile attempt to thwart your brother’s plans? MARKOS The entirety of Mystic Falls was laid to ruin. ELIJAH Yes. Families. People who once helped me in an equally futile attempt to stop my brother, all dead because of your purification spell. Even your own coven became nothing but fodder for your mad grab at an upper hand over Silas, and for what? In the grand scheme, who is worse? The man who crusades for the preservation of his family over all else or the man who would sacrifice the entire world for the destruction of his? Markos has no answer. INT. ST. ANNE’S- ATTIC- NIGHT Kieran hides in a corner, his head tucked into his knees like a child. Cami stands over him, rubbing his back soothingly. KIERAN I’m a monster. CAMI No. No, uncle, you’re not. You- His head jerks up, fangs bared and eyes and veins pulsing with blood. KIERAN I have broken every commandment there is in the last few months! I spied on the Mikaelsons, I slaked my lust for blood on tourists, and I murdered a woman a cold blood, to name a few. One night, I found myself praying to Silas that that sadistic psychopath would deliver me of this affliction, of this hell. This hell that he created when he ascended! I… He breaks down sobbing in Cami’s arms. CAMI Shh-shh-shh-shh. Hush… I think I know how you can help. KIERAN I don’t want to. Leave me up here. CAMI This is Markos talking, I can sense it. Fight him. KIERAN No! He picks his niece up and, in a rage, throws her through the window and onto the street. INT. WAREHOUSE- NIGHT A bound and gagged Hannah moans as Christabella stands above her. The vampire kneels down and smirks. CHRISTABELLA Your contractions are still ten minutes apart, don’t be such a baby. She punches Hannah in the stomach. CHRISTABELLA Darien apologizes that he could not be here, he had other matters to attend to. Genevieve’s time is almost up. I do love the blood of infants. I’ll keep you alive long enough for you to taste it, too. Gen strides in. GENEVIEVE The Abattoir. CHRISTABELLA Miss Thorne. Ruining my run, as always. Last time, you absconded with several dozen infants in whose blood I planned to bathe. She speeds over to Genevieve, knocking to the ground with a punch. CHRISTABELLA No fight? A pity. GENEVIEVE I have my reasons. CHRISTABELLA I am well aware that you do. Perhaps you’ll abscond with it next time around? I already knew where Elijah was. GENEVIEVE Then why make me go through all that trouble? CHRISTABELLA I like watching you squirm. Go on. I’ll not stop you. Genevieve scurries over to Hannah, unties her, and leaves with her. Christabella smirks. INT. THE ABATTOIR- KITCHEN- NIGHT Freya cleans her empty plate in the sink as Markos slinks in behind her, grabbing her hips and kissing her neck. FREYA Must you keep doing that? MARKOS Come back. We’ve more things to discuss. FREYA We’ve told the loathsome bastards all we shall. Unhand me. MARKOS Perhaps we may retire to more private- FREYA I said unhand me. Markos turns her around and presses her against the counter. MARKOS Do not fight me, not again. He smashes his lips into hers. After a few moments, she violently shoves him away. FREYA I am not yours to order around like some trollop. I am Freya Mikaelson! Markos’ posture changes to reflect his apprehension. FREYA I am the firstborn of Mikael and Esther, and I will no longer be led around like a guard dog against my will! You and Dahlia have, for centuries, twisted my memories and emotions and I will no longer- Markos clasps a hand over her mouth and whispers in her ear: MARKOS Duvera ve mne… He promptly vanishes in a pillar of fire. Freya’s eyes turn a crimson hue for a split second and she relaxes. In the doorway, Kol observes this. Freya glowers at him and stalks past back into the dining room. FREYA Jackass… EXT. BOURBON STREET- NIGHT Kingston and Bravura stroll down the street and come to a grand parade. KINGSTON Are there parties every night in this town? BRAVURA Close to it, it seems. The two begin shuffling through the crowd. Kingston bumps into a man with both hands in his jacket pocket. KINGSTON Oh, excuse me. He continues on, but the man grabs him and throws him to the ground. Bravura moves to defend his employer, but a similarly-garbed woman attacks him. The assassins draw knives. The crowd parts in a panic, a mad rush of bodies and sounds. The man thrusts at Kingston, who shoves him to the ground. A third assassin comes up. Kingston grabs him and flips the man over his shoulder. Bravura engages in fisticuffs with the woman, who he eventually drop kicks. BRAVURA I should’ve seen this coming, sir. KINGSTON Apologize later. Let’s focus on surviving first. Who are these people? He dodges a punch from ASASSIN #1. Bravura gets the woman in a chokehold, grabs her arm and uses it to stab ASSASSIN #3 in the chest, killing him. BRAVURA Mikaelson’s men? KINGSTON Or Dahlia’s. He headbutts ASSASSIN #1 and grabs the man’s knife. ASSASSIN #2 breaks loose of Bravura’s hold and runs down the street. BRAVURA Uh-uh-uh. Not so fast. Bravura pulls out his gun and nonchalantly shoots the woman in the back. A sadistic smile creeps across his face for the briefest of instances; he turns back to the senator. BRAVURA Sir? Kingston kneels down and picks up one of the blades. A red ‘M’ is branded on the hilt. BRAVURA Mikaelson. KINGSTON Indeed. Kingston growls and pockets the weapon, setting off in the opposite direction. EXT. THE ABATTOIR- ENTRANCE- NIGHT Klaus paces impatiently until Freya arrives. She leans against one arch, smirking. Gloating. KLAUS I had hoped you would come back. More gloating, I imagine? Or are you here to feebly attempt to intimidate me? I’m afraid I have you beat on that front, love. FREYA This dinner is concluded. Markos and I accomplished the goal we set out for this night. KLAUS I assumed you came so you might try and fail to illicit our sympathies by regaling us with stories of the distant past, or fictions, whichever they may be. In that, you did succeed. I will not empathize with those who align with my enemies, no matter how tragic the circumstances were that forced them to do so. FREYA Dahlia is not the enemy, Niklaus, nor am I. Can you not see that? KLAUS And yet you despise us. FREYA You and your atrocious family have brutalized each other for centuries! Not to mention the depravity your parents reviled in! Mikael, in favor of his precious Esther, cast out my mother and forced her to live in a cramped hovel, the same hovel in which I was born! A product of a violation most foul! KLAUS Dahlia is not… Freya’s eyes shine the same crimson hue they did in the kitchen. Klaus smiles and steps aside, motioning for her to go. KLAUS If you believe all that Dahlia has told you, beyond the shadow of a doubt, I trust that you will go without a second thought. Freya wavers, rocking side to side for a split second. KLAUS I thought not. Freya falls, and Klaus catches her. FREYA You think we are all there is? We always have a trump card to play… She goes limp in his arms. INT. FAULINE COTTAGE- NIGHT FREYA, her body moving so fast as to be blurry, stands over a woman chained to a bed. Freya’s blinks cause the chains to snap. FREYA (distorted) Hello, Miss Sinclair. EVA SINCLAIR opens her eyes. The astral projection of Freya vanishes. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT Rebekah, Celina, and, Gia chase down a black-cloaked SHACHATH, now in the form of MIKAEL, and tackles it to the ground. Rebekah drives the creature’s head into the dirt, raises it off the ground by the neck, and slams it back onto the ground. REBEKAH Enough of your games, monster. Where is Angelique? MIKAEL/THE SHACHATH: You do not understand. I am not on Dahlia’s side! Rebekah grabs the being and throws it again a tree. It phases through Rebekah, grabs her by the nape of her neck, and throws her to the ground. Now, it wears its true face: CATAHECASSA. THE SHACHATH: You would not understand. I mean you all no ill, not truly. CELINA: Enough lies, where is she?! THE SHACHATH: I only wish freedom from their servitude! GIA: Prove it. REBEKAH: Where is my niece, abomination? THE SHACHATH: Safe! I want Dahlia and Markos dead just as much as you, if you let me explain- A feminine hand appears out of nowhere and throws the beast to the ground. The woman begins pummeling, bloodying the brute. It does not try and escape. It cannot. The woman’s assault is brutal. The women watch in awe. The woman finally lets up and the Shachath crawls away before transforming into a huge black smoke cloud. REBEKAH: Who…? WOMAN: Hi, auntie Bex. REBEKAH: Angelique? The now adult ANGELIQUE smiles, giddy. ‘Did I do well?’ The women gape, astonished. END ACT III ACT IV INT. ST. ANNE’S- ATTIC Cami clicks her tongue. CAMI: Come on, uncle Kieran, we’ve been at this for hours. KIERAN (chuckling): Even my throwing you out, literally, does nothing to deter you. There you go again with that savior complex I warned your mother about. CAMI: You’re family. I’m not gonna let you waste away up here just because you put your faith in the wrong man. KIERAN: In a psychopath, Cami. Much like I hear you’ve done with Klaus. CAMI: Klaus doesn’t have anything to do with what we’re talking about. KIERAN: I’m done talking! Genevieve opens the door, Hannah in tow. GENEVIEVE: Hello. Hannah crumples to the floor. CAMI: Is she all right? GENEVIEVE: The coming of the blood moon has quickened her labor. I needed to bring her someplace safe. KIERAN (scoffs): And that was logically here, with a starving vampire. I applaud your intelligence. GENEVIEVE: Cami, if you could step outside? CAMI: Sure. She gets up and walks out. A look that says ‘I’ll be right outside’. KIERAN: Good evening, Miss Thorne. Morning, actually. According to the bells, it’s… three-thirty A/M. Christmas day. (beat) If you celebrate that kind of thing. GENEVIEVE: I actually came to talk to you, not just give her safe haven. KIERAN: What could you possibly want to talk to me for? It’s because of witches like you that I died in the first place, that any of this happened! GENEVIEVE: I was hoping for absolution. KIERAN: Absolution?!? You’ve got some nerve if- GENEVIEVE (tearing up): Please. We need it. KIERAN: “We”? (off her look) Oh, right! Damn it, woman! How could you be so irresponsible? GENEVIEVE: Please, Father! I will not ask again. KIERAN: Give me a reason! GENEVIEVE: The child is at stake! Your absolution will- KIERAN: Will do what, besides save the soul you don’t have? GENEVIEVE: Give me peace of mind. KIERAN: The gall you have… but still, I cannot deny a penitent. Lay it on me. GENEVIEVE: I’ve lied, stolen, and lusted; all of it. I can’t help but wonder if it ends up being all for naught. Now that I have more than myself to think about, I want to get out and start fresh. KIERAN: You don’t need me for that. GENEVIEVE: No, but we need you now. You know this city like the back of your hand. If you hear me out, I will help you get rid of the wolves. I hear you used to be close to a witch named Analektos… KIERAN: I’m listening. Eyes brimming with tears, Genevieve smiles. EXT. ST. ANNE’S- NEXT Genevieve paces, reciting an act of contrition under her breath. GENEVIEVE (under her breath): Oh, my God, I am heartily sorry for having offended thee, and I detest- TUNDE appears out of nowhere and SLAMS her against the wall. TUNDE: How Catholic of you, Genevieve. Atrocious. He releases her, laughing. TUNDE: A true coward through and through. GENEVIEVE: You are one to talk, hiding behind your augmented magic like a petulant child. TUNDE: You truly think the father in there will forgive you after all you have done in the name of self-preservation? GENEVIEVE: It was worth a shot. TUNDE: You are also conspiring with him to eliminate the wolves, the source of Markos’ spell to reconstitute Dahlia. GENEVIEVE: She is a psychopath! I cannot allow her to harm that child! TUNDE: Rich, coming from you. GENEVIEVE: I had no choice, you smug son of a bitch. Leave me. TUNDE: You wish Dahlia remains dead, and you want Markos dead? Meet me later. He flashes her a conspiratorial smile and walks off. INT. FAULINE COTTAGE- NIGHT Dozens of witches lie dead all around the cottage, trapped in sacrificial magic sigils. In the foyer stands a bloodied and smiling EVA SINCLAIR. EXT. WOODS- NIGHT Angelique sits on a log, staring off into the distance. Rebekah plops down beside her. REBEKAH: Celina and Gia are bringing the car around. Don’t worry, it’s spacious, but it is almost a full day’s drive. Angelique remains pensive. REBEKAH: Hello? Anyone home? ANGELIQUE: He is frightened. REBEKAH: Who? ANGELIQUE: Catahecassa. He was telling the truth. He had grandfather abduct me for use as a bargaining chip for Dahlia and Markos. My magic for his freedom. REBEKAH: Sweetheart… ANGELIQUE: What am I? REBEKAH: Hmm? ANGELIQUE: What. Am. I? I am not a vampire, nor a werewolf, certainly not a witch. I don’t fit in anywhere. Perhaps it is best the monster took me. My sudden maturation was its doing, and I don’t understand any of this! I don’t… help me, auntie Bex. She lays her head on her aunt’s shoulder. Rebekah wraps a protective arm around Angelique, who rests her head on Rebekah’s chest. REBEKAH: There, there. She kisses the top of her niece’s head. REBEKAH: It will all be alright. Shh-shh-shh. Esther walks up. Rebekah springs into defensive mode, but Angelique smiles. Bex moves her niece behind her. ESTHER: Hello, sweet girl. REBEKAH: What the bloody hell are you doing here, you daft bitch? ESTHER: I heard of her survival. I wanted to see her for myself. ANGELIQUE: Hello, grandmother! REBEKAH: Angel, don’t speak to her. She lies like she breathes! ESTHER: Such harsh words for your own mother, Rebekah, tsk-tsk-tsk. I wish only to know her. REBEKAH: You wish to kill her! ESTHER: Not anymore. ANGELIQUE: Please, can I ride home with her? REBEKAH: No! ANGELIQUE: But she is family. REBEKAH: I said no. Get to the car. ESTHER: Do I look as if I mean malice? REBEKAH: You always mean malice. What the hell are you doing here? CELINA (voice): I brought her. Dad got her out of her little torture chamber. REBEKAH: Are you insane? Do you know who she is? ESTHER: Being tortured by your own offspring tends to give you a new perspective on things. I wish to know her, that is all. CELINA: She is telling the truth. REBEKAH: Fine. I know when I’m outvoted. But we accompany you both. ANGELIQUE: Fine. Angelique runs to Esther and embraces her tightly. EXT. SHIPYARD- NIGHT Markos begins chanting in a mixture of Latin, Czech, and English. A shadowy figure beside him flickers in and out of focus. DAHLIA’S SOUL! INT. ST. ANNE’S- ATTIC- NIGHT Hannah screams, her legs hiked back as much as possible. Gen checks her. HANNAH: Where is the priest? GENEVIEVE: Downstairs, in the confessional. Not possible. HANNAH: What’s not possible? What is happening? I’m not due for another- GENEVIEVE: Never mind all that. This baby is coming now. The blood moon, it must’ve sped everything up. Keep breathing. Deep, cleansing breaths. Hannah does as she is instructed and randomly begins convulsing. Her eyes roll back in her head and she begins bleeding at the mouth. Then Hannah stops moving. Gen palps her belly. GENEVIEVE: Hex… Hannah? Hannah! Look at me, sweetie! Look at me! Look at me! Hannah remains still, her eyes staring up at nothing. Genevieve starts to cry. TUNDE swings open the door. Gen scowls at him. TUNDE: Poor girl should have known better than to infuriate a Mikaelson, least of all a Mikaelson witch. The poor baby, too. Such a shame. GENEVIEVE: What do you want? TUNDE: Dahlia brought me from the ancestral well to help resurrect her, a spell which is bad for business, to put it mildly. If all the wolves die, along with all the vampires, from whom do I have to draw my strength? Dahlia will roll over the other nine covens of Louisiana like a plague, and soon she will subjugate the rest of the witches. The witches under her control will eliminate the vampires. That is, as I said, bad for my business. GENEVIEVE: Your business? TUNDE: All will be revealed in due time. What matters is that we are on the same side for now. What do you say? Help me destroy the bitch? But first, we must kill Markos. Painfully, yes? Want to help me? Gen nods, still crying. Tunde smiles. TUNDE: There’s a good girl. EXT. THE ABATTOIR- ENTRANCE- NIGHT Freya awakens and flings herself from Klaus’ grasp. Elijah and Kol are standing away. FREYA: Look at you all, shams of humanity. Monsters hiding in mortal skins. No more. KOL: That is Dahlia talking. FREYA: No, Kol. It is I, and I alone. Do you know Markos beat you all down so effortlessly? Why, despite your best efforts, we are so close to resurrecting my mother? ELIJAH: Please, enlighten us with your lunacy. FREYA: Because for all your bluster about wanting to protect your latest abominable family member, you have no cohesion. No idea what you are truly fighting for here. We do, and we won. Klaus is visibly restraining himself from harming her. FREYA: No, please. Hurt me. Dahlia’s wrath will magnify and you will know pain and torment the likes of which the world has never seen and never will again. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve a family reunion to get to. Oh, and have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. She strolls away. Once she is out of earshot: KLAUS: We must help her. ELIJAH: Excuse me? KLAUS: Markos is controlling her somehow, through some sort of magical suggestion. KOL: It’s true. I heard her ranting at the bastard about changed memories and emotions. He’s manipulated her entire existence, he and Dahlia have. ELIJAH: And why this sudden change of heart? All night, you’ve been screaming about how she is not to be trusted. Your hybrids were not exactly the most willing of subjects, what makes her different? KLAUS: Because my hybrids, for all their faults and lack of prowess, followed me willingly. That sort of mental enslavement is not something I would wish on anyone. KOL: And she is family, brother. ELIJAH: I am well aware she is our sister, Kol, but she considers us the enemy and until such time as her opinion remains the same, so will my resolve to treat her as such. His phone starts buzzing. Kingston. ELIJAH: Excuse me. He speeds away. EXT. BOURBON STREET- NEXT Elijah finds Kingston, his back turned to the Original Vampire. ELIJAH: Senator? Kingston turns, a gun in hand. He shoots Elijah twice in the chest. This enrages the vampire and he begins beating the man mercilessly until Kingston crawls away, shielding himself. ELIJAH: What is the meaning of this? Kingston throws one of the ‘M’-branded knives at the vampire’s feet. INT. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY- NIGHT A sobbing Stacy sits beside Hannah, who has a shawl covering everything except her face. Gen offers a comforting hand. STACY: You did all you could, right? GENEVIEVE: Yeah. Pack up, leave town. STACY: Yeah. She continues sobbing. Genevieve’s face is heartbreaking. In the distance, Eva Sinclair watches them. INT. PALACE ROYALE- LOBBY- NIGHT Klaus stands opposite a well-dressed black man whose back is turned to the audience. KLAUS: I think it’s time we got you back into the game, old friend. Pan around to the man’s face. MARCEL! HE’S ALIVE! Marcel hugs Klaus and the two laugh heartily. EXT. ROAD- AFTERNOON Celina is on the phone. CELINA: Yeah. Yeah, babe. I know I dropped you off a little farther out of town than expected, but Dahlia would’ve sensed us all coming and she wouldn’t suspect me of anything. I know crammed into a car is a crappy way to spend Christmas morning, but hey! You’re all safe. Hey, I gotta drive. I’ll call you later, okay, Gia? Love you. Bye. She hangs up. As soon as she does, gunfire starts ringing chaotically. Multiple bullets hit the front tire. CELINA: Oh, my god! The car begins skidding. More gunfire. Celina grunts. She puts her hand to her chest and notices blood. Her vision gets hazy. The car runs off the road and flips twice. INT. MANGLED CAR- NEXT Celina calls her dad. KINGSTON (voice): Baby? Baby, where are you? CELINA (weakly): Daddy! I’m just… just out of town. KINGSTON (voice): Celina? Baby, talk to me, what’s wrong? CELINA (coughing): Shot… overturned car. KINGSTON (voice): Oh, my god! Celina, hold on! Stay on the phone, keep talking! Baby, daddy’s coming for you right now! CELINA: I love you, daddy. I love you so much. I love you… The hand holding the phone hits the ground outside the vehicle, her arm catching on broken glass. Celina exhales. Her eyes stare blankly ahead. KINGSTON (voice): Celina? Celina? Celina! CELINA! A blonde woman in a white suit watches from afar. END EPISODE Trivia * Antagonists: Dahlia, Markos, Freya Mikaelson * Davina and Finn do not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place on December 31, 2012. Revelations * Freya is being controlled via some kind of spell by Dahlia and Markos. * Freya was involved in an Anglo-Saxon/Viking conflict in 991 known as the Battle of Maldon. * Celina and Gia slowly begin to rekindle their past relationship. * Hannah Labonair and her unborn child die of a hex Freya placed on them in the previous episode. * The Shachath is the disfigured soul of Catahecassa, the first werewolf. It only wishes to be free of Dahlia's control, hence its actions over the last few days. * Genevieve is pregnant with Markos' child. * Cami has become a vampire through Klaus' blood; it is unknown if he knows of her current state. * Klaus visits Marcel. It is unknown how the vampire survived his encounter with The Shachath. Body Count * Susannah Delacroix * Hannah Labonair * Hannah's unborn child * Celina Kingston Gallery enhanced-25885-1403562799-27.jpg tumblr_nl9ud9Teay1tfumcgo8_500.jpg Category:Episodes named after songs Category:Flashback Episodes Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes Category:Crossover episodes Category:Arc: Origins Category:Arc: Violent Revolution Category:Arc: Dahlia Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes set in New Orleans Category:Episodes set in December 2012 Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes Category:Original Timeline Category:Pre-Convergence Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Originals Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Originals Season 3 Episodes with main cast absences